Closure
by djEskimo
Summary: Ziva's conversations with individual members of the team after Somalia - NCIS Family - slight TIVA


**a/n: Ziva's return has been rushed in the show, and I wanted to elaborate on how she's dealt with the team. These drabbles are set anywhere around the 7.05 – 7.07 time frame. No spoilers for anything past "Reunion."**

**--==--**

-=-

"You never said goodbye to me," she blurts out quickly before taking a sip of her drink.

"What?" Ziva responds, setting her own beverage on the wooden table beneath them.

"When you left for Israel. You never said goodbye. I mean, I know it was a tough, emotional time for you, and you probably weren't expecting to remain overseas, but…" The loud music of the bar fills in the silence left by Abby's unfinished thought.

Ziva gently grabs for her hand and gives it a quick squeeze. "I am sorry."

Abby gives a weak smile, but withdraws her hand. "I know. But I went four months without hearing a word from you. Tony told me you'd been left behind, and that's all I got. The next time I saw you… you were just coming back."

Ziva remains silent as she watches her friend's hands absently play with her glass.

"I was worried. I don't know, I guess I just thought we were good friends. Like sisters. But sisters don't not communicate for four months."

A look of guilt fills the probationary agent's face as Abby speaks. She had not expected their girl's night out to turn into some sort of intervention, albeit a justified one.

"I am sorry. I would have called eventually, had I the opportunity."

The Goth's face suddenly pales. "I'm so sorry! I completely forgot! I mean, I didn't forget of course, but I forgot that you couldn't call. You were off on the ship, and then Africa and then-"

"Yes," Ziva hastily interrupts. "I know. But I could have called you before I left on the mission. I did not. And that was not fair to you, for which I am truly sorry."

"It's not… It's just." Abby takes a deep breath before completely turning toward the Israeli. "You view me as a sister, right?"

Ziva takes a moment, fully examining the young lab tech's anxious face. "Yes. A sister, and a best friend."

The agent does not have time to watch the smile spread across her friend's face as Abby's arms suddenly encompass her.

"I really missed you, Ziva." The pair share a moment of comfortable silence in their embrace before simultaneously pulling back. "I've had no one to have girl talks with."

"I have never been very good at those."

"Trust me, you're much better than Tony or Tim. Palmer is surprisingly understanding."

"He is a… perceptive man."

"I think I'd prefer having them with you. Jimmy never has any good gossip. You spend all day with the team and know things I could only dream of."

"Until I tell you."

"Right!" Ziva smiles at this, and Abby laughs. "But seriously, can you promise to go out once a week with me? Get drinks? Talk?"

"I would love to."

-=-

"McGee!" She calls, catching him before he enters the elevator.

"Going down?" He asks, letting Ziva step in before him. She nods, and presses the ground floor button as Tim enters. "Another boring Monday." He sighs, though a small grin graces his face.

"Boring is good. It means there are no dead marines." Ziva replies, and he nods.

"I suppose paperwork is better than that." The two share a smile as the lift descends. "Hey, did Tony leave already?"

"Yes, I believe so. Why?"

"Oh, nothing. Abby wanted to talk to him about something. I'm sure she'll just give him a call-" he stops as Ziva suddenly flips the emergency switch. "Something wrong?"

"No. I actually have just been meaning to talk to you, and I figured now was as good a time as any."

"Does the elevator have to be stopped?"

"No." She says quickly, flipping it back on. "Sorry. Force of habitat." McGee opens his mouth to correct her, but decided against it as she reaches for his arm. "I do not think I have thanked you."

"For what?"

Ziva hesitates as the elevator doors slide open. "Africa."

"Oh." McGee replies, not making a move to exit. "You actually already have."

"Once was not enough. You risked your life to save me. Coworkers do not normally travel halfway across the world and purposefully get captured by terrorists to save someone. Friends do not even do that."

McGee stands uncomfortably still as the doors shut, leaving them enclosed. "Really good friends do?" He pauses as she smiles before looking to floor, unwilling to show her emotion. "Family does."

His tone is soft, and Ziva feels more grateful tears fill her eyes, threatening to fall. They remain in silence for a few moments as Tim debates whether or not he should hug her.

"I do not think I will ever be able to thank you enough, Tim." She says finally.

"You already have. I missed you, Ziva. We all missed you. It's thanks enough just to see you at your desk every day."

She looks up at him, a large smile spreading across her face. "That is what Tony would call 'corny,' yes?"

"Maybe." He says, pressing the button to open the elevator doors. "Doesn't mean it's not true."

"Hey," she starts, grabbing his arm before he exits. Instead of continuing the thought vocally, she gently wraps her own arms around him.

The hug lasts until the doors once again shut, and the two pull back with smiles on their faces.

-=-

"Gibbs said I was driving!" She says, angrily snatching the keys back from her partner.

"Yes, well I don't have a death wish, Zee-vah. As senior field agent, I reserve the _right _to steal probationary officers' _rights_."

"Oh really? Sine when?"

"It's DiNozzo rule number 19."

Ziva scoffs, begrudgingly dropping the keys into Tony's outstretched hand.

"Thank you." He says, unlocking the door as Ziva walks around the car. "Glad you know where your place is."

"My place?"

"In the passenger's seat."

"You are insufferable."

The seemingly hostile conversation ends as Tony starts the car, pulling out of the parking spot.

"What's our plan of attack?" He asks after a moment.

"If he does have Bernard hostage, we need to call in back up."

"What, like SWAT? No thank you. Let's just take them by surprise."

"Oh yes, that is a great idea." She starts sarcastically. "Tony, I am sure they have multiple guards surrounding him."

"First off, this is all hypothetical. We won't be able to fully assess the situation till we get there. Secondly, I do believe I'm the one with more experience rescuing hostages, in case you'd forgotten what happened over summer."

Ziva does not respond, her eyes determinedly focused on the road ahead.

"Sorry." He says, realizing her hesitance. "I shouldn't have brought it up, and those were completely different circumstances anyway-"

"It is fine." She quickly interrupts. "I just… I know I am supposed to let resting dogs lie-"

"Close enough" Tony mutters.

"But I just… Why did you do it? I am sorry for bringing this up again, but I have been thinking a lot recently – perhaps too much. I was unfair to you, before I left. Egregiously unfair. And you… you nearly died just to rescue me."

"Yeah, I'm practically a martyr." He says it with a cocky smile, but Ziva sees through the mask easily.

"Why did you do it?"

"I'm a federal agent. It's my job to catch the bad guys. And Saleem was a very, _very_, bad guy."

"Tony."

"What? Do you really want the whole-hearted honest truth?"

"Yes." She replies softly. And then with a laugh, "I think I can handle it."

"Yeah," he starts, no hint of amusement on his face. "Well I can't."

Tony's eyes do not once leave the road and Ziva slinks back into her chair, deciding that silence would in fact be much more comfortable than continuing the conversation.

-=-

**--==--**

**So just a little closure for those who are like me, and want to know why Ziva is acting the way she is with the team.**

**Reviews are always appreciated.**


End file.
